Delirious
by TheKritty
Summary: Dean wacht auf und weiß nicht wo er ist.Orientierungslos und Schmerzen leidend merkt er dass Sam nicht da ist.Oder?hurt!Dean,comforting!Sam,limp!Sam,ein seltsamer Knopf und viele Fragen ohne offensichtliche Antworten sind die Hauptaspekte dieser Story.LG
1. Drück den Knopf, Dean

**Autor: Kritty**

**Title: Delirious - Im Delirium **

**Fandom/Genre: Supernatural , hurt!Dean , comforting!Sammy**

**Raiting: T, wegen Deans Schmerzen die er erleiden muss...**

**Disclaimer: Die Beiden gehören nicht mir, Eric Kripke is' Herr der Jungs *seufz* Ansonsten würde ich....*kein Kommentar*. Ich verdiene keinen Penny an der Story, just for fun!!!**

**A/N: Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung meines urspünglichen One-Shots "Push the button, Dean!"(die ich schon um einiges besser finde....*sfz*). Daraus wurde jetzt eine längere FF - mein neues Baby, das erste zu SN, das ich poste. Wenn ihr also dran bleibt und wollt dass es weitergeht, dann wird daraus eine nette h/c - story, Dean-centric, comforting!Sammy, viel angst und auch limp!sammy. Ich werde hin und wieder ein Chapter auf englisch schreiben - immer mit der deutschen Übersetzung natürlich. **

**A/N²: FB und kontruktive Kritik wären lieb *grins***

**glg,Kritty**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Epilog~**

**(oder: Drück den Knopf, Dean)**

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Das niemalsendende Geräusch flog weiterhin durch seinen schläfrigen und irrewandernden Verstand. Wieder und wieder wollte ihn der hohe Piepston erwachen und wissen lassen, dass er auf keinen Fall schlafen und der Realität entfliehen konnte.

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Dean ließ seine Augen geschlossen, presste sie noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, und ein leichtes Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund, entwich durch seine aufgesprungenen Lippen._Gut, du hast gewonnen. Bin wach. Blöder Piepston. _

Da war es auch schon. Er hatte es gewusst. Warum sollte er wach sein, wenn alles was ihn erwartete der plötzliche Schmerz war, der ihn überrollte wie eine Welle aus frostigem Eiswasser. Wenn alles, was er dann fühlen würde, die pochende Qual in seinen Armen, Beinen und in seiner Brust sein würde. Der junge Jäger schnappte nach Luft wenn es wieder passierte. Wie das eine Mal davor. Und davor. Wieder und wieder.

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Dean fühlte es. Er fühlte das Zittern seiner Finger, den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er fühlte die Hitze in seiner Lunge, als wäre dort ein Feuerball der dabei war, seinen Körper von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Der Schmerz der sich wie Eiswasser anfühlte, überrannte ihn wieder, ließ seine Finger stärker zittern und ließ ihn innerlich laut aufschreien._Schon wieder. Das kenne ich schon. Ich erkenn' s wieder. Alter, das wird langsam langweilig!_

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Der Schmerz hörte auf, aber nur für eine kleine Weile. Dean wusste das. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und bewegte sachte seinen Kopf, versuchte wenigstens einen Teil seines nutzlosen Körpers zu bewegen. Trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen spürte er sofort das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl durch die geschlossenen Lider und sofort hielt er mit seinem pochenden Kopf inne._Ja. Sogar daran erinnere ich mich. _

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Da lag er. Auf etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein Bett. Natürlich, ein Bett. _Ein Krankenhausbett. Was sonst. Wo sonst sollte es so ein nervendes Piepsgeräusch geben. _Da lag er und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Schmerz kam wieder, ließ ihn seine Augen noch mehr zusammenpressen, und ließ ihn erneut nach Luft keuchen. Jede Bewegung die er machte kam ihm bekannt vor. Seine schwachen Finger die eine schwitzige Faust machten. Der erfolglose Versuch, seine Augen zu öffnen um wenigstens etwas zu sehen. Und schließlich der erschöpfte und verzweifelte Seufzer voller Qual der aus seinem Mund kam.

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Aber Dean wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht was genau gerade passierte. Sein Verstand war benommen, er war unglaublich müde und er konnte seine Gedanken nicht ordnen, sie machten nicht mal einen Sinn für ihn. Er lag da in einem Krankenhausbett, hörte fast nichts, sein Geruchsinn war fast ganz verschwunden und und sein Körper schmerzte bis in jede Faser. Nicht wissend, warum er hier war, nicht wissend, _wo genau _hier war. Und nicht wissend, warum zur Hölle er ganz alleine war.

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Und dieses Geräusch machte ihn wahnsinnig. Das Piepsen, der Schmerz – die Einsamkeit, es machte ihn wahnsinnig. War er tot? Oder war er in einer fast gemütlichen Hütte, wo niemand war außer er selbst? Wo zur Höllte steckte Sam? Ein plötzlicher Schmerz, gepaart mit erschreckender Erkenntnis erfüllte seinen Körper. Warum hatte er nicht früher an seinen Bruder gedacht? _Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?_

**Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...**

_Warum ist er nicht hier? Was ist passiert?_ Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er sich diese Fragen schon einmal gestellt hatte und er dachte, er wäre bereits verrückt geworden. _Was ist mit Sammy passiert? Was ist mit mir passiert? Was passiert gerade?_

Der junge Mann versuchte noch einmal seine Augen zu öffnen – aber der pure Schmerz in seinen Armen, Beinen und in seiner Brust ließ ihn seine Augen zusammenpressen und abermals entwich ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, lauter als der erste. Die Pein seines Körpers wurde fast unerträglich und Dean spürte eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunterlaufen._ Ich bin tot. Ich weiß es. Uh, ich weine. Das ist einfach nur jämmerlich. Ich bin tot ... oder? Wo ist Sammy? _

Plötzlich, unter all den Gefühlen von Einsamkeit, emotionaler und körperlicher Qual, nahm er ein anderes Gefühl wahr. Durch seinen lahmen Verstand und seine fast paralysierte Sinne hindurchm spürte er seine zitternden Finger plötzlich warm werden, etwas anderes Warmes legte sich um sie – mit einer Wärme die anders war als die Hitze des Fiebers das Deans Körper durchschüttelte. Der langsame Verstand des jungen Jägers erkannte dieses Gefühl nur ein paar Sekunden später – seine Hand wurde berührt. _Da ist jemand. Jemand berührt meine Hand._

**Biepbipbip...Biepibip...Biepibip...Biepibip...Biepibip...Biepibip...**

Anstatt Erleichterung übernahm pure Angst sein Denken und Dean konnte nicht atmen, alles war er tun konnte war dazuliegen, nichts zu tun außer zu warten was geschehen würde. Seine Gedanken wurden wirr, erschreckende Blitze voller Dämonen, Geistern und toten Sammys tobten durch seinen Kopf und er schnappte erneut nach Luft als der tiefe Schmerz noch einmal seinen Körper überrannte. Und die Verzweiflung , dass er nicht wusste was vor sich ging, die Angst und die Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder, erreichte seinen Höhepunkt.

"Dean! Tut mir leid, Dean! Ich bin noch da, großer Bruder!"

Der junge Jäger zuckte ein wenig zusammen bei dem Klang von Sams Stimme.

_Sammy...Sam...was tust du?_

Ein leichtes Gefühl des Wiedererkennens strich durch seine vernebelten und wilden Gedanken, eine Sekunde nachdem sein geschundener Körper von einer Welle von Erleichterung erfasst wurde. Seine schwitzigen Finger drückten die große Hand in seiner eigenen und Dean lächelte leicht. Zumindest dachte er dass er lächelte. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, denn der Schmerz der seinen Körper ergriff gab ihm das Gefühl als wäre er nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper. Er fühlte nur das leichte Drücken von der Hand seines Bruders als Antwort.

"Es tut mir leid, Dean, ich bin eingeschlafen...es tut mir so leid..."

_Was tut dir leid, Sammy? Ich verstehe nicht...was immer du meinst, es ist nicht deine Schuld.._

"Du...Dean, du musst den Knopf drücken. Drück den Knopf, Dean. Drück den Knopf.

**Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...Biepbiep...**

_Drück den Knopf...drück den Knopf...Was meinst du, Samm?_

"Du musst den Knopf drücken, Bruderherz! Ich kann nicht, du musst es tun!"

_Warum, Sam? Bist du okay? Droht dir jemand? Was muss ich tun?_

"Drück ihn, Dean! Ich komm nicht an den Knopf und da ist niemand den ich rufen könnte. Versuch es, Dean!"

_Knopf...Sammy, welchen Knopf? Gehts dir gut?_

"Dean!Du siehst furchtbar aus, tu es einfach! Ich bin okay, du aber nicht! Du musst, bitte!"

_Du bist okay. Das ist gut. Aber warum muss ich den Knopf drücken? Welchen Knopf? _

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

Der Jäger versuchte abermals seinen Kopf zu bewegen, nur um sich zu versichern, dass sein Körper wirklich noch da war. Und da war so viel Schmerz. So viel Qual. Er wollte verschwinden. Er drückte Sams Hand fester.

"Dean, du hast Schmerzen. Ich sehe es. Du musst den Knopf drücken!"

Sein Bruder machte sich solche Sorgen. Und müde. Und ängstlich.

_Mach dir gefälligst keine Sorgen, Sam! Es gibt keinen Grund dafür! Ich bin okay. Es tut so unglaublich weh...aber ich komm damit klar. Hab keine Angst, Sam, das macht mich verrückt, kleiner Bruder!_

"Dean! Drück den verdammten Knopf! Spiel nicht den Helden, drück den Knopf, das macht mich verrückt!"

_Richtig. Der Knopf. Der verdammte Knopf._

Deans langsamer Verstand versuchte zu verstehen was Sam Winchester mit "Drück den Knopf" meinte. Ein Knopf. Welcher Knopf? Dean war so müde, aber der Schmerz kam wieder und erneut kam ihm die Situation so unglaublich bekannt vor. Plötzlich machte das Wort "Knopf" einen Sinn.

_Der Knopf._ _Sammy, ja. Der Knopf. Ich werde den Knopf drücken._

Ein kleiner, verzweifelter Seufzer entkam seinen trockenen Lippen, als er versuchte seine freie Hand zu bewegen. Er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Sein Körper war zu träge, sein Verstand zu benommen. Er fühlte seine andere Hand von Sam gedrückt.

"Versuch es, Dean. Versuch, den Knopf zu drücken!"

Der ältere Jäger fühlte wie Sammy ein wenig fester drückte und sein Daumen über seine Hand streichelte.

_Ja. Ich werde es versuchen, Sammy. Bist du okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleiner Bruder!_

Mit einer großen Anstrengung hob er seine freie Hand an und wusste plötzlich, was zu tun war. Er erkannte die Situation wieder. Blind zog er seine Hand zurück bis auf die Höhe seines Ohres, und als sie gestoppt wurde von etwas hartem, versuchte er den fast unerträglichen Schmerz seines Körpers zu ignorieren und drückte. Seine Hand fiel nach dieser Anstrengung sofort neben sein Ohr, nutzlos und pochend.

_Siehst du Sammy? Ich hab den Knopf gedrückt. Ich hab den Knopf gedrückt, kleiner Bruder. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen. Mir gehts gut. Mir gings nie besser. Dir gehts gut, ja?_

Dean fühlte den Daumen seines Bruders weiter seine Hand streicheln, hörte einen erleichterten Seufzer und spürte, wie seine Hand leicht gedrückt wurde.

"Gut Dean. Du hast den Knopf gedrückt. Alles wird gut werden. Mir gehts gut, dir wird es auch gut gehen, ich verspreche es. Warte eine Weile. Fühlst du es schon?"

_Natürlich wird es mir gut gehen. Immer, Sammy. Ich muss auf dich aufpassen, das ist mein Job...Was fühlen, Sam? Was soll ich...oh..Ja...Ich glaub ich fühl es..._

Die unangenehme Benommenheit verschwand und machte einer einlullenden Müdigkeit platz. Seine Glieder hörten langsam auf zu zittern, der Schmer ließ langsam nach und sein Körper wurde nicht mehr von der furchtbaren Qual gefoltert. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie betäubt, und seine zugepressten Augenlider wurden locker, sein Verstand wurde ruhig und seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich. Er fühlte seinen Körper wieder, ohne Schmerzen und Pein. Der junge Mann seufzte erleichtert auf, wie zuvor sein Bruder.

_Danke, Sammy...Ich hab den Knopf gedrückt...es tut nicht mehr weh...du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen. _

"Dean, es wird besser werden...du fühlst es schon, oder? Du zitterst nicht mehr. Ruh dich aus, großer Bruder. Alles wird gut werden."

_Alles wird gut, ja, Sammy. Der Schmerz ist weg, ich werd mich ausruhen. Aber, du musst mir sagen was ich tun soll, wenn ich das nächste Mal aufwache, du wirst doch, oder? _

"Dean, ruh dich aus. Ich werde diesmal wach sein wenn du aufwachst. Wenn der Schmerz wieder kommt, werd ich dir sagen was zu tun ist, großer Bruder. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde da sein."

_Danke, Sam. _

Dean fühlte die Dunkelheit näher kommen, den leichten Händedruck seines Bruders.

**Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...**

_Aber Sammy...du musst dieses Geräusch ausmachen. Es macht mich verrückt....es ist nicht so schlimm, aber du verstehst, oder? Es ist so laut und....es ist..._

Sein Verstand wurde mit jeder Sekunde müder und er fühlte wie Dunkelheit ihn umfing. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Aber er war auch nicht mehr voller Angst. Er wusste dass er nicht allein war. Und seinem kleinen Bruder ging es gut. Und der Schmerz war verschwunden. Er hatte den Knopf gedrückt. Und er würde den Knopf wieder drücken.

Der Körper und der Vestand des jungen Jägers entspannte sich nun völlig und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

~TBC~

______________

LG,Kritty


	2. Appóretos,Verbotener Raum

**Disclaimer: **Die Jungs und die zugrundeliegende Serie gehören immer noch nicht mir sondern Eric Kripke + Team , und ich verdiene immer noch nichts mit der Story.

Weiß nicht, dieses Kapitel ist wohl etwas „trocken", aber man muss erstmal die Story einleiten bis „richtige" Handlung kommt. Aber es werden eben schon die wichtigen Mysterien gestellt, um die es gehen wird in der Story. Viel Spaß beim lesen, rätseln und _Review schreiben_!*frech grins*

GLG,Kritty

* * *

**Appóretos - Verbotener Raum**

Mit einem Mal war er wieder wach. Schmerzen überkamen ihn abermals, verwirrende Orientierungslosigkeit und die Unfähigkeit, sich zu bewegen , ergriffen ihn. Dean spürte, wie er seine Stirn runzelte – das tat er wirklich, oder? Konnte er sich doch bewegen? Der Jäger versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch noch bevor er wusste ob er sie würde öffnen konnte oder nicht,presste er sie wieder zusammen, schnappte nach Luft, als ihn eine erneute Schmerzwelle überflutete. _Verdammt. Das tut weh! _

Ein oberflächliches Gefühl des Wiedererkennens schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Schmerzen. Einsamkeit. Sam. _Sam. Sam? _

Kein Sam. Und Dean merkte, das noch etwas fehlte. _Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Sammy. Was stimmt nicht? _

Wirre Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, dutzende Gefühle jagten durch seinen Körper. Schmerz. Einsamkeit. Furcht. Müdigkeit. Verwirrtheit. Knopf. Krankenhausbett. _Krankenhausbett? Bin ich in einem Krankenhausbett? _

Deans knirschte mit den Zähnen, das meinte er zumindest. Atmete durch die Nase ein und aus, als ihn die nächste Woge von Schmerz mitzureißen drohte. _Natürlich, ein Krankenhausbett. _

Wo sollte er sonst sein, wenn ihn solche Schmerzen plagten? Sam wird ihn zu einem Krankenhaus geschleppt , er selbst dabei laut protestiert haben. _Sam wird hier irgendwo sein. Er ist sicherlich in der Nähe. So muss es sein. _

Er spürte sein Herz in der Brust klopfen, konnte das schnellerwerdende Pochen beinahe in seinen Ohren hören. Der Versuch, seine Finger oder seine Beine überhaupt zu spüren schlug fehl. Oder doch nicht? Er versuchte, seinen Verstand arbeiten zu lassen, seine wilden Gedanken zu ordnen. Die zuckenden Blitze vor seinen geschlossenen Augen einzufangen und aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Er schaffte es nur halbwegs und zurück blieb ein schmerzhaftes Klopfen hinter seinen Augen, sein Denken war wie in Watte gepackt – doch halbwegs klar und nur die schmerzhaften Schübe in seinen Armen, Beinen und seiner Brust unterbrachen den verzweifelten Versuch, sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Wenn er vor Schmerz nach Luft schnappen musste und mit einer ermüdenden Anstrengung die Zähne zusammenbeißen, die Augen zusammengepressen und in Gedanken die Hände zu Fäusten ballen musste. Dann schaltete sein Verstand sekundenlang ab, nahmen seine Gedanken den rasenden Spurt in seinem Kopf wieder auf und dann leisteten sich die Blitze in der Schwärze unter seinen Augenlidern einen gnadenlosen Kampf. Doch Dean glaubte nicht, dass auch nur ein Laut von seinen Lippen kam. Für ihn schien es so, als würde er gequälte Schreie von sich geben, hin und wieder ein Keuchen über seine Lippen schicken – doch in Wirklichkeit konnte er nicht sagen, ob die Geräusche die er glaubte zu machen überhaupt seinen Mund verließen.

_Ich muss klar werden. Sam. Wo ist Sam? _

Langsam wurde er sich der Situation bewusst, klärte sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf – was bedeutete dass er auch die furchtbaren Schmerzen um einiges stärker wahrzunehmen begann als zuvor. Doch das war Dean egal. Schmerzen war er gewöhnt, konnte er aushalten. Doch das Gefühl, hilflos zu sein, keine Kontrolle zu haben und nicht zu wissen was vor sich geht – die reinste Folte für den jungen Jäger.

Er lag da. Fing an, seinen Körper wieder zu spüren. Dieses ferne Gefühl sagte ihm, er sei in einem Krankenhausbett. Und noch andere Dinge, aus denen er nicht schlau wurde. Knopf. Einsamkeit. Müdigkeit. Müde war er. Er spürte die bleierne Trägheit mit jeder Minute schwerer auf ihm lasten, je mehr Klarheit er in seinem verwirrten Verstand erlangen konnte. Einsam - _Sammy. Verdammt, wo bist du? _- er konnte nicht sagen ob er einsam, allein gelassen, war. Seine Augen weigerten sich, sich öffnen zu lassen. Nicht nur, dass Deans Lider unglaublich schwer zu sein schienen – er spürte auch nur bei dem kleinsten Versuch sie zu öffnen und sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen, dass ihn sofort Übelkeit und Schwindel überkommen würden - und das hinderte ihn daran, die Augen mit aller Kraft aufzureißen. Doch so konnte er nicht sehen, ob Sam bei ihm war. Ob er verletzt war. Oder noch schlimmer.... _Sam. Sammy, dir geht es gut, nicht wahr? Sam, sag etwas! _Der junge Jäger spürte , wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Das unangenehme Pochen seines Herzens stimmte ein in das schmerzende Ziepen seiner Brust , ließ eine Welle aus eisigem Schmerz auf ihn los, als ihn eine schiere und erdrückende Angst überkam. Wieder ballte er gedanklich seine Hände zu Fäusten – und diesmal spürte er , wie seine schwitzigen Hände tatsächlich gehorchten und zu zittrigen Fäusten geballt neben ihm lagen. _Sam. _Nur sein kleiner Bruder beherrschte sein Denken. _Sam. Du bist hier. Bei mir. Richtig? Sammy! _

Er ignorierte die Schmerzen in Armen, Beinen und seiner Brust, ignorierte seinen immer noch lahmen Verstand und ignorierte die wahrscheinlich auf ihn zukommende Übelkeit – und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen. Als würden schwere Gewichte an seinen Lidern hängen brauchte er gefühlte Stunden um auch nur sein rechtes Lid ein wenig anzuheben, und er musste Luft holen um auch das andere leicht zu öffnen. Er fühlte es, fühlte dass er seine Augen ein klein wenig geöffnet hatte – und er erwartete die Übelkeit, erwartete das Gefühl erdrückenden Schwindels. Doch nichts davon kam und Dean würde einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich geben, wenn er nicht in dem Moment bemerken würde, dass er nichts sah. Das Öffnen seiner Augen schien keinen Unterschied gemacht zu haben. Denn jetzt sah er genau das, was er mit geschlossenen Augen gesehen hatte – unheilsvolle Schwärze, drohene Dunkelheit. Nur die Blitze waren verschwunden, die ihn noch vorhin beim Aufwachen gequält hatten. Dean starrte in die Dunkelheit über ihm, unfähig , sich zu bewegen, gefangen von dem Gedanken dass er offensichtlich rein garnichts sehen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht orientieren, war zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen, die Schmerzen waren noch nicht verschwunden – auch wenn sie schwächer geworden waren, wofür der Jäger äußerst dankbar war – und er fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur einen Ton hervorzubringen. Oder? _Sam? _Er dachte an Sam und gleichzeitig wollte er nach seinem Bruder rufen. Doch sein Gehirn schien den Befehl nicht geben zu können. Er dachte den Namen seines kleinen Bruders und wollte seinen Mund bewegen, seine Stimmbänder vibrieren lassen und so der Situation etwas weniger Aussichtslosigkeit zu verpassen. Sam herbeizurufen. Doch das Ergebnis war ein verweifelter Ruf in Gedanken, ein stummes Bewegen seiner rauen Lippen und schließlich ein raues Stöhnen, das sofort das Bedürfnis nach Wasser in ihm auslöste.

_Ich kann nichts tun. Sam. Wo bist du? _Der junge Mann spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte die Augen nicht schließen, aus Angst sie nicht wieder öffnen zu können und somit etwas zu verpassen. Er wollte seinen Körper bewegen, wollte spüren dass er noch vorhanden war. Er wollte, dass er wenigstens eine kleine Lichtquelle mit den Augen ausmachen konnte . Er wollte, dass der unterschwellige Schmerz in seinen Gliedern und seiner Brust endlich aufhörte, aufhörte ihn zu quälen. Und vor allen Dingen wollte er, dass Sam bei ihm war, unverletzt und lebend. Eine dumpfe Verzweiflung gesellte sich zu seiner aufsteigenden Panik, nagte an seinem Verstand, brachte sein Herz zum Rasen und schnürte ihm fast die Luft ab. _Sam! Bitte, Sammy! _Irgendwas in seinem Kopf brachte ein trockenes Lachen hervor und flüsterte ihm zu, dass es jämmerlich war, so nach seinem kleinen Bruder zu jammern. Dass es nicht die Art des großen Bruders wäre, zusammenzubrechen und in Gedanken zu flehen. Doch Dean hörte nicht darauf, er versuchte, sein Atmen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und seine Gedanken abermals zu ordnen – er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht weil es ihm seine innere Stimme sagte, sondern weil er Sam helfen musste. Falls sein Bruder irgendwo in seiner Nähe lag, verletzt, dann lag es an ihm, ihm zu helfen, für ihn da zu sein. Alles Risiko vergessend schloss er wieder die Augen – was um einiges schneller ging als das zuvorige Öffnen. Er atmete gezwungen ruhig durch die Nase ein und aus, ignoriere weiterhin den erdrückenden Schmerz, drängte ihn wieder in den Hintergrund seines Denkens. Ordnete seine Gedanken weiterhin. _Krankenhausbett, ich bin in einem Krankenhausbett. Es ist dunkel. _Warum war es dunkel? Selbst in einem Krankenhaus war es nie gänzlich dunkel._ Schmerzen. Ich habe Schmerzen. _Schmerzen in seinen Beinen, Armen und in seiner Brust. Den Schmerz definieren konnte er nicht. Er war eisig, fühlte sich aber trotzdem an wie Feuer das seinen Körper von innen auffraß, besonders in seiner Brust. _Einsamkeit. _Dieses Gefühl machte ihm Angst und er schluckte hart, als ihn das bekannte Gefühl überkam. Er war offensichtlich allein – falsch, er konnte es nicht wissen, da es dunkel gewesen war als er die Augen geöffnet hatte. _Sam. _Den Gedanken schob er beiseite, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, an diesem Gedanken erst musste er sich darüber klarwerden lassen, in welcher Situation er war. _Knopf. Der Knopf. Drück den Knopf, Dean. _Dean zog seine schwitzige Stirn in Falten. Die anderen Gedanken waren zugeordnet worden, rasten nicht mehr in seinem Kopf herum. Doch dieser Gedanke jagte hin und her durch seinen langsam erwachenden Verstand.

_....Drück den Knop, Dean....Dean, du musst den Knopf drücken...Es tut mir leid, Dean... bin eingeschlafen...Du hast Schmerzen,ich sehe es!. Drück den Knopf...spiel nicht den Helden...Gut, Dean!..hast den Knopf gedrückt..... Spürst du es?...Ich werde da sein..._

Die blanke Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein giftiger Pfeil und er riss die Augen auf – und diesmal überkam ihn die vorhin erwartete Übelkeit und er keuchte erschrocken auf. _Sam. Du musst hier sein. Du hast gesagt, dass du da sein wirst. Du warst vorhin da. Ich hab den Knopf gedrückt. Sammy. Sam! _Er gab dem Bedürfnis nicht nach, die Augen wieder zu schließen, schluckte krampfhaft und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ziellos rasten sein Blick durch die Dunkelheit vor ihm und er atmete hastig durch die Nase ein und er seinen Magen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte , erfasste er plötzlich das ganze Puzzle – er war schon einmal aufgewacht, hatte diesselben Schmerzen gelitten und war genauso orientierungslos gewesen, wie vor wenigen Minuten – gefühlten Stunden. Sam war eingeschlafen und hatte ihm erst nicht sagen können, wie er die Schmerzen loswerden konnte. Und dann, dann war er nicht mehr alleine gewesen, denn Sam war aufgewacht. _Der Knopf. _Er hatte den Knopf drücken sollen und dann war alles gut gewesen. Und Sam hatte versprochen, wieder da zu sein wenn er das nächste Mal aufwachen würde. _Sam, ich bin wieder wach. Sam, du bist okay, nicht wahr? _Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass seine offenen Augen wieder in die gleiche Dunkelheit wie vorhin starrten. Mit nur einem Unterschied – sein Kopf war leicht gedreht, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn bewegt zu haben. Und nicht alles war dunkel. Seine Augen starrten auf eine kleine Lichtquelle, etwas hinter seinem Kopf, auf der Höhe seines Ohres. Ein runder, kleiner Knopf leuchtete in einem schwachen, hin und wieder blinkenden Hellgrün. _Wo ist Sam? Sam, da ist der Knopf. __

* * *

_Sam war weit weg. Sowohl körperlich als auch geistlich schien ihm die Entfernung zwischen ihm und seinem – verletzten- Bruder mehr als zwei Meilen zu sein – tatsächlich waren es nur um die 5 Meter. Doch Tatsache war, dass zwischen ihm und Dean eine undurchdringliche Mauer stand, und selbst wenn er sie mit bloßen Händen einfach aus dem Weg räumen könnte – der jüngste Winchester würde weder seinen müden Gliedern befehlen können, sich zu bewegen, noch konnte er klar denken. Sein Hirn formte nur müde, langsame Gedanken, jene Gedanken die man kurz vorm Einschlafen hat.

Dumpf starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Die harte Wand hinter seinem Rücken strahlte eisige Kälte aus, der Boden unter ihm war leicht feucht und die Ketten um seine Handgelenke scheuerten seine ohnehin schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Haut auf. Um Sam herum gab es nichts außer bedrohliche Schwärze. Nur aufgrund des raschen Blickes den er auf den sogenannten Raum, in dem er nun gefangen saß, erhaschen hatte können, wusste er, dass in der Dunkelheit vor ihm und zu seinen Seiten nichts als gähnende Leere wartete. Keine Möbel, kein Fenster. Garnichts. Sie hatten ihn in einen dieser Verbotenen Räume geschuckt. Räume mit steinigen Mauern waren das, Räume mit erdigem, mit Unkraut überwachsenen Böden. Räume ohne Licht. Aber in jedem Raum gab es Ketten, an der Wand befestigt und unzerstörbar. Und in so einem Raum saß Sam jetzt, an eben so einer Kette. Beide Arme über seinem Kopf befestigt, die Beine leicht angezogen und den Kopf schwer und so gut es ging auf die Seite gelegt, saß er da und versuchte, die hellen Punkte vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben, die vor den Augen zu zucken pflegten, wenn man lang oder intensiv in grelles Licht geschaut hatte und dann in dumpfe Dunkelheit geworfen wird. Der junge Jäger seufzte. Seine Schultern taten weh, seine Handgelenke brannten und sein Knie – er vermutete immer noch dass er es irgendwie verdreht hatte – schmerzte höllisch. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um die vielen aufblitzenden Punkte vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben, die vielen Knöpfe die jedesmal unheilvoll vor seinen Augen auftauchten – egal ob geschlossen oder geöffnet. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und streckte vorsichtig sein rechtes Bein. Er hatte es besser erwischt als Dean...

Bei dem Gedanken an Dean machte sein Herz einen Sprung und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Verdammt, Dean!_

Er schloss die Augen, diesmal um nicht die grellen Blitze, sondern die aufkommenden Bilder zu vertreiben. Dean...sein Bruder, hilflos und verletzt auf....diesem Bett. Kein Bett, aber er war ...darauf gebettet gewesen. Und Dean wusste nicht, worauf er gelegen hatte. Dean hatte garnichts gewusst, dachte Sam bitter. Sein großer Bruder war in einer Verfassung gewesen, in der er Dean noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht mal nach mehr als zuviel Alkohol war der ältere Winchester so... bemitleidenswert gewesen. Und bemitleiden wollte Sam seinen Bruder ganz bestimmt nicht. Allerdings schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu und er vergaß schier zu Atmen, wenn er an das Bild dachte, dass Dean abgegeben hatte. Liegend. Schwitzend. Zitternd. Das allzu blasse Gesicht in eine schmerzverzerrte Maske verzogen, die Augen zusammengepresst und die Hände schwach zur Faust geballt. Sam schluckte und verlagerte abermals sein Gewicht. Die Ketten um seine Hände rasselten leise, ein eiserner Klang hallte durch den hohlen Raum. _Tief einatmen, Sam._ Befahl sich der Braunhaarige. _Dean passiert nichts. _

Aber er würde nicht da sein. Würde nicht da sein, wenn sein Bruder aufwachte. Sams Herz machte einen Sprung und er keuchte leise auf. Dean würde nicht wissen, was zu tun war. Er würde Schmerzen haben, orientierungslos sein und er würde sich Sorgen um Sam machen. _Oh Gott, Dean! Es tut mir leid! _Er presste die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Oh wie er es hasste, wenn sein Kopf so langsam funktionierte. Denken war eine seiner größten Stärken, er konnte es sich gerade jetzt nicht leisten, sein Hirn einschlafen zu lassen. Er atmete laut aus und zog sein schmerzendes Bein wieder an. Dean war so viel schlimmer dran als er. Seine Beine...und seine Arme....geschweige denn seine Brust....dem jungen Winchester stieg die Galle hoch. Und er selbst war in einem der Verbotenen Räume. Dean war in einem Gepriesenen Raum. _Dean, es tut mir leid! _

Sam konnte nicht anders, er keuchte auf als ihm die ganze Situation bewusst wurde, als ihn die Ralität durch den leichten Nebel um sein Denken mit voller Wucht traf. Dean. War noch. Da drin. Und er selbst war draußen. Man hatte ihn von der Seite seines Bruders genommen. Weil er ihm GEHOLFEN hatte. Geholfen, zu verstehen was vor sich ging. Geholfen, diese verdammten Knopf zu drücken. Das war es doch was sie gewollt hatten. Und er hatte Dean sogar selbst den Knopf drücken lassen. Hatte Dean sich das Verderben trotzdem in die Blutbahnen schießen lassen.... Sam presste die Augen noch fester zusammen und umgriff die Ketten mit seinen schwitzigen Händen, ignorierte das brennende Reiben das diese Bewegung verursachte. Er musste sich an etwas klammern, musste sich beherrschen um seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung nicht laut rauszubrüllen. Dean hatte die Droge gebraucht, er hatte höllische Qualen erleiden müssen. Sam wusste das. Und doch spürte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, so groß und erdrückend wie er es zuletzt nach seinen Fortgang nach Palo Alto gespürt hatte. Durch sein unbedachtes Handeln hatte er sie wieder herbei gerufen, und sie hatten ihn aus dem Gepriesenen Raum geschleppt, ihn ein Stückchen den kalten Gang entlang geschleift und dann in diesen Verbotenen Raum geschuckt. Das Licht von draußen hatte den Raum nur sekundenlang in dumpfes Licht gehüllt und hatte ihm die raue Mauer offenbart die ihn nun von seinem Bruder trennte. Wieder trat das Bild von seinem zitternden Bruder vor seine Augen, sein bleiches Gesicht, von dem Sam glaubte, jede Emotion abgelesen zu haben, denn in diesen Momenten der Schwäche war Dean körperlich so gut wie bewusstlos gewesen und Sam hatte genau gewusst, was Dean in den wenigen Minuten des Wachseins gedacht haben musste.

Er selbst hatte es trotz aller Foltereien, trotz aller Blitze, Lichter und wilder Effekte geschafft, für ein paar Minuten einzuschlafen. Wieder aufgewacht war sein erster Blick ein Blick in Richtung Deans gewesen – und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht war, was für eine improvisierte, verweifelte Adrenalinhandlung es gewesen war. Er hatte Dean fast nicht erreichen können. Mental und körperlich. Er hatte ihn berühren können, grade so. Aber er hatte lange auf ihn einreden müssen, bis Dean.... Sam drückte die stählernen Ketten in seinen Händen etwas fester. _Und jetzt ist er alleine....Oh Gott...Dean_

Wieder machte sein Herz einen Satz, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und nun spürte er, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er würde alleine sein. Niemand würde mit ihm reden, ihm sagen was zu tun sei. _Ich habe es versprochen... _wurde ihm schmerzlich klar.

Er öffnete den Mund und tat etwas, das er solange wie möglich vermeiden hatte wollen.

Er rief leise in den dunklen, leeren Raum hinein.

Und wusste, dass man ihn hören würde.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Vermutungen bitte nicht in Reviews, wenn ihr sie mittteilen wollt / Fragen habt-einfach eine Mail an mich *grins*

glg,Kritty


	3. Éppainos,Gepriesener Raum

**Disclaimer: **Die Jungs und die zugrundeliegende Serie gehören immer noch nicht mir sondern Eric Kripke + Team , und ich verdiene immer noch nichts mit der Story.

**Übrigens: **Alles was geschieht, wenn es auch noch so unlogisch erscheint, hat einen ganz bestimmten Sinn. Was natürlich Logik-Fehler nicht ausschließt, wenn man also Zweifel/Fragen habt: Bitte eine Mail, denn ich schreibe noch nicht so lange SN-Stories und es ist auch nichts gebetat. Nur von mir :) . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**– Épainos. Gepriesener Raum**

Er durchschritt den kahlen Flur. Steinerne, nackte Wände zu beiden Seiten. Sein Ziel vor ihm. Seine grünen, blutunterlaufenen Augen, tot und doch auf beängstigende Weise wachsam, stierten dumpf auf dem Weg vor ihm. Sein Ziel lag im Dunkeln, der Gang war nur durch den fahlen Schein der Kerze in seiner rechten Hand erleuchtet, er reichte nicht mehr als zwei Meter.

Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der langsam und doch bestimmt den alle Räume verbindenden Gang entlangschritt, war blass. Blass wie die Vampire aus alten _Dracula_-Filmen, blass wie sterbenskranke Menschen in ihren letzten Minuten des Lebens. Blass wie ein Geist, der jeden Moment verschwinden könnte, sich in Luft auflösen, transparent werden könnte. Eine dünne Linie bildete seinen Mund, angestrengt biss er die Zähne zusammen als müsste er starke Schmerzen leiden. Und doch hinkte er nicht, und doch rann keine einzige Schweißperle seine Schläfe hinab. Das Gesicht war wohl geformt, die Nase hatte einen leichten Hügel auf dem Nasenrücken, beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man Sommersprossen auf der blassen Haut erkennen – und über seinen moosfarbenen Augen waren dunkle Augenbrauen wie in Verwirrung oder Wut zusammengezogen, was die schöne Stirn in tiefe Falten zog. Der junge Mann könnte eine Schönheit sein, wenn nicht eine hässliche Narbe seine nackte Kopfhaut zierte. Von seinem Hinterkopf über seinen selbst in dem Halbdunkel glänzenden haarlosen Schädel bis zum einstigen Haaransatz über seiner Stirn zog sich eine daumenbreite, fleischfarbene Narbe. Einst eine klaffende Wunde, stümperhaft zusammengenäht, verdarb sie den beinahe wunderschönen Anblick des jungen Mannes und ließ den Betrachter ein seltsam schlechtes Gewissen empfinden, gepaart mit leichtem Ekel und tiefem, zermürbenden Mitleid.

In ein weites, pelzartiges braunes Gewand gehüllt, das bis zu den Knöcheln seiner nackten Füße reichte und den Blick auf den Körper des Mannes gänzlich verhinderte, schritt der Entstellte den Gang entlang, die von dem Pelzgewand verborgene Hand trug die große rote Kerze nahe am Körper des Mannes und ein regelmäßiges Tropfen wies auf das schnelle Herunterbrennen der Kerze hin.

Die dumpfen grünen Augen huschten zur Kerze und zu den Wachstropfen auf dem blanken kalten Marmorboden. _Das macht keinen Unterschied. _Die grünen Augen huschten wieder geradeaus. Es war das Ziel das zählte. Er musste sein Ziel erreichen. Weit hinten in seinem Denken spürte der Besitzer der toten Augen ein leichtes Ziehen. _Es ist soweit. _Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Wieder ein Ziehen. Die grünen Augen wurde von müden Lidern verschlossen. Die Schritte wurden erneut langsamer. Das Ziehen verstärkte sich. Die Stirn des hübschen Gesichts legte sich noch mehr in Falten. Der Mann kam zum Stehen. Ein leichtes Echo ließ seine letzten langsamen Schritte von den kalten Mauern um ihn herum widerhallen. _Das Ziel ist erreicht. Er ist soweit. _Das Ziehen wurde so stark, dass die Lidern plötzlich wieder geöffnet wurden und zwei grüne Augen, starr und dumpf , wieder in die flackernde Flamme der Kerze hineinstarrten, diesmal weit geöffnet und die Stirn über ihnen wieder geglättet. _Ja, er ist soweit. Ich bin bereit. Das Ziel ist erreicht. _

Er atmete laut aus, schloss langsam die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Wegs zum Ziel öffnete er den Mund, leckte sich kurz über die Unterlippe und holte tief Luft.

Er ließ die Luft nie heraus. Stattdessen kam die Kerze mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden auf und erlosch sofort. Der Mann war verschwunden, ein kleiner Windstoß fegte über die Stelle an der er gerade gestanden hatte und wo jetzt die Kerze lag. Der Gang nun ganz und gar in düstere Dunkelheit getaucht.

_Das Ziel ist erreicht. Der Bruder hat gerufen. Daimondios ist unterwegs._

Dean starrte den unregelmäßig blinkenden Knopf an, sein Verstand immer noch am Erwachen und die Schmerzen seines gepeinigten Körpers dumpf pochend in die hinterste Ecke seines Denkens verdrängt. Sam war nicht da. Er war allein. Es gab nur ihn und den Knopf, der ihn unheilvoll anzustarren und ihm spöttisch zublinken zu schien. _Drück mich. Drück mich wenn du kannst, _schien er ihm zu sagen. _Drück mich und es wird etwas passieren. _Dean schluckte krampfhaft und zwang sich, seinen Blick von der einzigen Lichtquelle in der drohenden Dunkelheit abzuwenden. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sam ihm befohlen hatte, diesen Knopf zu drücken. Er konnte sich wieder daran erinnern, wie seine zitternde Hand diesen Knopf gedrückt hatte. Und er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass danach alles besser geworden war. Die Schmerzen verjagt worden waren. Und doch.... Dean versuchte, weiter in seinem Gedächtnis zu forschen. Aber vor Sams Entschuldigung, eingeschlafen zu sein, und seinem Befehl den Knopf zu drücken...nichts. Düsternis, Schmerz und Einsamkeit. Und das machte dem jungen Jäger Angst.

Es gab nicht vieles was Dean Winchester fürchtete. Natürlich, Fliegen war ihm mehr als unangenehm, ein Flugzeug wollte er nie wieder betreten. Und Ratten mochte er nicht besonders. Aber Angst? Die Sorte Angst, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt, einem den Atem verschlägt und den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt? Den Wunsch in einem regt, auf der Stelle im Erdboden zu versinken und sich für immer vor allem und jedem zu verstecken? Dean hatte aufgehört, diese Angst zu spüren, hatte sie zu lange jeden einzelnen Tag bekämpfen müssen. Hatte sie im frühesten Kindesalter in einen Schrank gesperrt, ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, den Schlüssel weit weggeworfen. Und nur wenn er alleine war, schlich sich der Schlüssel von selbst zu diesem Schrank und öffnete ihn verstohlen. Dann drohte er, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Meistens gewann Dean den Kampf und strotzte ihr wie jeden Tag, wie er es seit 23 Jahren zu tun pflegte.

Doch dieses Mal siegte die Angst. Er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass die Furcht vor dem Alleinsein, die Furcht vor dem Vergangenen und die Furcht vor dem Kommenden sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Die Klauen der Angst hatten ihn in seiner Gewalt und er war nahe daran, in stille Panik auszubrechen.

Während er den Kopf von dem blinkenden Knopf wegdrehte, spürte er sein Herz bersten und er spürte seine Augen nass werden. _Ich muss etwas tun. _Der junge Mann schluckte krampfhaft, blinzelte einige Male heftig und öffnete den Mund, die Augen starr in die Dunkelheit vor ihm gerichtet.

_Es ist natürlich, Angst zu haben. Und es ist wichtig, die Angst zu besiegen, _hörte er seinen Vater zu seinem 8 – jährigem Ich sagen, als er seinen ersten Wendigo gesehen hatte. _Und wenn du sie nicht besiegen kannst, dann nutze sie zu deinem Vorteil aus. _

Dean nickte leicht, versuchte sein stoßartiges Atmen zu beruhigen, atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus. Er schloss langsam die Augen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, wie um eine Fliege auf seiner Stirn zu verscheuchen. Er würde seine scheinbar übermächtige Angst dazu nutzen, sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. _Welche Situation auch immer, _schlich sich die Frage in seine Gedanken. Aber er verbannte diese Frage in die hintersten Reihen seines Denkens. Erst musste er klar werden, erst galt es, er selbst werden. Dann galt es, Sam zu finden. Und dann würde man weiter sehen...

Der junge Mann ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste, nun wieder vollkommen Herr über seinen Körper, nun bewusst jeden einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper spürend. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich heftig ein und aus atmend und mit einer erheblichen Anstrengung aufzusetzen versuchte. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf und zog sich mühsam weiter- krallte seine Finger klammernd in das Material unter seinem Körper, drückte sich hoch bis er keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen schließlich mehr oder weniger aufrecht saß. Als Dean sich sicher war, dass er nicht sofort wieder nach hinten fallen würde, entspannte er seine Finger und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Den heißen Schmerz, der ihn bei dieser Bewegung durchfuhr, ignorierte er und schloß ihn ihn tief in den hölzernen Schrank in den Weiten seiner Gedanken. Die zerstörende Angst, die ihn kurz zuvor ergriffen hatte, war einem dumpfen panischen Gefühl gewichen, dass sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlagen ließ und ihm blendendes Adrenalin ins Blut schoss.

Dean schaute kurz auf den blinkenden Knopf zurück, der jetzt ein wenig weiter weg schien. _Ich brauche keinen Knopf. _Wieder vor sich in die Dunkelheit starrend konzentrierte sich Dean nun auf die Geräusche, auf sein Gehör. Seine müden Lider senkten sich über seine Augen, er versank in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand, wie er es oft tat, wenn er lauschen musste. Trotzdem hellwach nahm er alle Geräusche um ihn her in einer faszinierenden Lautstärke war – normalerweise. Nervös leckte sich Dean über die aufgesprungenen Lippen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Kein Ton war zu hören. Kein Scharren, kein Tropfen, kein Windhauch. Kein Atmen, keine Schritte. Keine Stimmen. Nicht einmal der Knopf gab einen Laut von sich. Dean war vollkommen und gänzlich allein. Dean öffnete hastig die Augen. Seine bleischwerer und pochender Arm griff sofort an seinen Rücken und rutschte an seinen Hosenbund. Wie erwartet war seine .45er nicht an ihrem Platz. Das Herz sank ihm in die Hose. _Sam. Sam , wo bist du? _Abermals leckte sich Dean über die Lippen und er drückte kurz krampfhaft seine Augen zusammen. _Das darf doch alles nicht war sein._Er schüttelte wieder leicht seinen Kopf und wollte gerade probeweise seine Beine anheben um aufzustehen, als ihm etwas das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

_Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..._

Dean versteifte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sein Herz setzte aus und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er aus Watte. Der schrille, piepsige Ton durchriss die unheilvolle Stille wie eine losgegangene Rakete die schlafende Nacht. Wilde Fetzen von undeutlichen Worten und gedämpften Stimmen, ungehörten Gedanken und ungerufenen Schreien rasten durch seinen Kopf und Dean zog seine Kniee an die Brust und ließ den Kopf auf sie sinken. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, seine schmerzenden und schwitzenden Hände an seine Ohren gepresst.

_Bin wach...erinnere mich...Wo sonst...wo ist er...ich bin tot...tut so unglaublich weh...keine Angst, Sam....verdammte Knopf...keine Sorgen...ich fühle es...dieses Geräusch...so laut...._

_Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..._

Das Piepsen hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil es wurde lauter, erreichte Deans Ohren auch mit seinen schwitzigen Händen als Schutz.

_Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..._

Das Piepsen schwoll an, es wurde nicht schneller aber lauter und Dean keuchte und presste die Hände stärker an beide Seiten seines Kopfes.

_Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..._

Das Piepsen wurde noch lauter, wurde heller und schriller, verwandelte sich in ein kreischendes Staccato in langsamer Zeitlupe.

_Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep...Biep..._

Dean hielt sich die Ohren das es schmerzte, das Piepsen wurde unerträglich...

„Aufhören!" krächzte jemand und der Schreck fuhr durch Dean, zeitgleich mit dem erlösenden Gefühl der Befreiung und regelrechter Erleichterung. Denn in derselben Sekunde als die aus der Dunkelheit die raue und verzweifelte Stimme gekommen war, war das Piepsen verstummt – und Dean nahm seine verschwitzten Hände von den Ohren und versuchte, sein heftiges Atmen zu beruhigen. Seine Augen huschten vor ihm in der Dunkelheit umher, suchten die Quelle der Stimme die ihn gerade erlöst hatte. Suchte nach einem Hinweis darauf, dass er nicht alleine war. Dass die Stimme vielleicht sogar das Krächzen seines Bruders gewesen war. Nach irgendetwas. Und dann legte sich die Erkenntnis über ihn wie ein Leichentuch. Er hatte gerufen.

„Hallo?" wisperte er in die Düsternis hinein. „Hallo?" sagte er ein wenig lauter. Und dann nickte er wie zu sich selbst. Er war es gewesen, er hatte gebettelt, dass die akustische Folter aufhören solle. Es war seine krächzende, heisere und verzweifelte Stimme gewesen. Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rieb sich die Augen. _So müde. _Er war so müde. Es waren nicht einmal die Schmerzen, die er schon längst in den Griff bekommen und in die hintersten Gestade seines Verstandes gedrängt hatte. Es war ... _Was ist es eigentlich? _Was war es eigentlich?

„Alter, du bist mal wieder in etwas hineingeraten..." fragte er sich selbst mir rauer Stimme. Sein Blick huschte abermals zu dem Knopf hinter ihm. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wenn das Drücken dieses Knopfes bewirkt hatte, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr leiden musste – dann war irgendetwas mit seinem Körper verbunden. Sei es nur Morphium oder eine andere betäubende und schmerzdämmende Droge gewesen, etwas musste mit seinem Blutkreislauf in Verbindung stehen. Er streckte die Beine aus und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über den linken Arm, angefangen bei seinem Handgelenk. Keine Spritze,keine Kanüle,kein kabelartiger Schlauch. Nichts. Das gleiche Ergebnis bei seinem anderen Arm. Und bei seinen Beinen. Und auch keine Spur von Ähnlichem auf seiner Brust. Oder an seinem Hals. Oder an anderen Stellen seines Körpers. Deans Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten als ihm auffiel, dass er außerdem keine einzige offene Wunde am ganzen Körper hatte. Die quälenden Schmerzen in seinen Armen – kein Knochen gebrochen, keine Fleischwunden, keine Abschürfungen. Das dumpfe, heiße Pochen seiner Beine – keine brennenden Brandwunden. Das eisige Hämmern in seiner Brust – keine Stichwunde und keine Schusswunde. Würde Dean sich nicht fühlen als würde er jeden Moment in tausend kleine Fetzen zerfallen, würde er behaupten er wäre gänzlich unversehrt. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte noch für einige Sekunden in die Dunkelheit vor ihm und fasste dann einen Entschluss. Mit zitternden Händen erforschte er die leere Luft über ihm. Dann stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf und zog die Knie wieder an. Er holte tief Luft, verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas nach vorne und ließ dann seine Hände vor sich fallen. Er hatte nur Sekunden um sich zu entscheiden, ob er versuchen sollte aufzustehen oder sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, bevor ihm die Kräfte ausgingen. Mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen ließ er sich nach vorne auf die Knie fallen. Seine Hände ruhten nun wieder auf dem rauhen, seltsam weichen und unförmigen Untergrund, auf dem er zuvor gelegen hatte. _So kann es nicht weiter gehen. _Er nahm alle Kräfte zusammen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Keuchend kam er auf die Beine. Erst kämpfte er sich in eine seltsam hockende Position, dann erhob er sich Stück für Stück, hart durch die Nase ein und aus atmend und laut mit den Zähnen knirschend. Und schließlich stand er.

„Winchester, du kannst stolz auf dich sein, du bist alleine aufgestanden" sagte er leise zu sich selbst, seine raue Stimme triefend vor Sarkasmus. Der junge Mann schwankte und die Orientierungslosigkeit in der absoluten Schwärze um ihn herum verstärkte das Gefühl des alles ergreifenden Schwindels. Seine Hände suchten zu allen Seiten um ihn herum nach etwas, worauf er sich abstützen konnte, einer Wand, irgendetwas. Der Kopf schwirrte ihm, das watteähnliche Gefühl war zurück und überall auf seiner Haut spürte er tausend kleine Nadeln, wie Waldameisen über ihn hinweglaufend. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken runter und er versuchte, die sich drehende Welt vor seinen offenen und doch nichts sehenden Augen gerade zu rücken, versuchte etwas zu greifen das nicht vorhanden war. Er spürte, wie er immer stärker wankte und machte schließlich einen Schritt rückwärts, als er drohte, umzufallen. Was nichts nützte, denn sein Knie knickte sofort ein und er wäre gefallen wenn ihn nicht etwas gestoppt hätte. Dean spürte wie ihn etwas auffing. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre wieder dort gelandet wo er noch zuvor gelegen hatte – doch dann erkannte er das Gefühl von starken Händen auf seinem Rücken, große Hände die ihn an den Schultern wieder aufrecht zogen. _Sam. _

„Hey...Dean!" _Sam. Sam?_

„Sam...?" krächzte Dean und klammerte sich an die Hand um sein rechtes Handgelenk. Sam oder nicht, er würde einfach umfallen ohne Festhalten.

„Ja, ich bins, Dean. Es tut mir so leid, Dean!" Sams Stimme war Musik in Deans Ohren. Rau und fast so heißer wie Deans war die Stimme des jüngeren Winchesters voll von Unsicherheit und Reue.

„Sam, was ist? Was tut dir leid?"

Sam antwortete nicht sofort, ergriff nur seinerseits Deans linkes Handgelenk mit seiner eigenen freien Hand.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen." kam dann die geflüsterte Antwort. Dean legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Das macht nichts, Sammy." antwortete er und blickte in die Richtung wo er den Kopf seines kleinen Bruders vermutete, „..ich weiß das mit den Knopf, Sam. Und ich habe ihn nicht gedrückt. Ich werde ihn auch nicht drücken." Sam antwortete nicht. „Die Schmerzen sind vielleicht durch die Wunderwaffe des Knopfes vergangen – aber Sam, mir ist nicht wohl dabei. Schau dich um, wir müssen hier raus. Sam." Dean spürte, wie sich der Griff seines Bruders um sein Handgelenk verstärkte. _Sam hat Angst. Er weiß, dass hier alles falsch lä, nicht alles. Sam ist wieder da. _

„Sam, rede mit mir. Wir müssen hier raus, okay? Wie lange auch immer ich nicht ansprechbar war, mir geht es jetzt gut, und du bist wieder wach – wir müssen von hier verschwinden!" mühte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. Sprechen war anstrengend und jedes einzelne Wort verstärkte das Bedürfnis nach Wasser. Und Sam antwortete noch immer nicht. Deans Herz begann, wieder wild und schmerzhaft zu pochen.

„Sam. Sag. Etwas." krächzte er drohend.

„Okay." kam dann schließlich die leise und raustimmige Antwort seines Bruders. Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie, 'okay'?"

„Okay, verschwinden wir von hier."

Dean nickte langsam in die geschätzte Richtung des Gesichts seines Bruders.

„Ja. Verschwinden wir von hier. Ich..." Dean überlegte kurz , „...Ich glaube du kannst loslassen, Sammy." Und damit löste er selbst seinen feuchten Griff von Sams Handgelenk und spürte auch ihn wortlos das Gleiche tun.

„Okay",wandte sich Dean an seinen Bruder , „..hast du eine Ahnung wo wir sind?". Er hörte wie Sam sich räusperte und spürte abermals, wie seine eigene Kehle trockener und kratziger wurde, wie sich das unterschwellige schmerzliche Pochen in Armen, Beinen und seiner Brust verstärkte und langsam aber sicher aus ihren Gefängnissen in Deans Verstand ausbrachen, um ihn von innen zu zerfleischen. Um ihn wieder auszuschalten. _Aber das wird nicht geschehen, _riss sich Dean zusammen und tief ein und aus atmend wartete er auf Sams Antwort.

„Sam." erklang seine Stimme in der Dunkelheit und er stupste seinen kleinen Bruder mit dem Ellbogen an, zutiefst erleichtert dass dieser tatsächlich wie geschätzt und erhofft direkt neben ihm stand.

„Ich habe dich gehört, Dean." kam die beinahe gelassene, heisere Antwort seines Bruders.

„Und? Hast du eine Idee?"

„Nicht nur eine Idee. Ich weiß es. Sie nennen ihn, den _Gepriesenen Raum._"

* * *

TBC. Reviews wären eigentlich schon mal schön :-).


	4. Blutsgebundener und Bruder

**Disclaimer: **Die Jungs und die zugrunde liegende Serie gehören immer noch nicht mir sondern Eric Kripke plus Team – was ich über alle Maßen traurig finde aber ich komme damit klar. Uuund ich verdiene kein Geld, was ich auch ganz gut verkrafte :).

**Übrigens: **Ich war so beschäftigt mit meinem Leben, dass ich in den letzten Monaten hier garnicht mehr gepostet habe. Die Story ist immer noch WIP und ich habe derzeit ein bisschen Probleme, weiterzukommen, aber ich habe sie noch nicht aufgegeben. Wer das hier liest: Bitte gibt du die Story auch nicht auf! :-) LG, Kritty

**Blutsgebundener und Bruder**

_Wieder machte sein Herz einen Satz, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und nun spürte er, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Dean würde alleine sein. Niemand würde mit ihm reden, ihm sagen was zu tun sei. _Ich habe es versprochen_... wurde ihm schmerzlich klar. _

_Er öffnete den Mund und tat etwas, das er solange wie möglich vermeiden hatte wollen._

_Er rief leise in den dunklen, leeren Raum hinein. Und wusste, dass man ihn hören würde._

„Ich...ich werde es tun." erklang Sams raue Stimme in der Dunkelheit vor ihm. Nichts regte sich. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur das nervöse Klirren der Ketten um Sams Handgelenke, wenn sie aneinander stießen. Der junge Winchester räusperte sich. „Hallo? Ich sagte ich werde es tun!", sprach er noch einmal etwas lauter in die Finsternis hinein. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und seine Finger krallten sich krampfhaft um die engen Ketten über ihm. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Gerade wollte er einen weiteren Versuch starten, als seine Vermutung bestätigt wurde und seine heisere Stimme augenscheinlich erhört worden war. Sam fuhr es in alle Glieder und sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung.

„Und so hat der Bruder gerufen..." hallte die tiefe, raspelnde Stimme durch den dunklen Raum, das 'r' gerollt und die Worte seltsam schleppend lang gezogen. Sams Blick huschte durch die Schwärze vor ihm, um den Besitzer der Stimme ausfindig zu machen, doch die dumpfe, blechern klingende Stimme schien wie ein Windhauch über ihm zu schweben, erfüllte den Raum und klang ihm doch so natürlich in den Ohren wie ein sprechender Mensch direkt neben ihm. Sam hatte seine Stimme noch nicht wiedergefunden, das Herz klopfte rasend und seine Hände wurde schwitziger denn je, als er die Stimme abermals vernahm.

„Der Bruder hat gerufen..." , die Stimme schien einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, „und hat sein Einverständnis gegeben..." Sams Brust zog sich zusammen. _Nein. Ich habe nicht zugestimmt. _

„Nein...nein, ich sagte dass _ich _es tun werde! Ich habe nichts davon gesagt dass..." fand Sam seine Stimme wieder doch wurde von der tiefen schleppenden Stimme unterbrochen.

„...der Bruder hat zugestimmt und nun ist das Ziel erreicht...", es folgte wieder ein schwerer Atemzug. Das Herz des jungen Mannes klopfte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust.

„Nein! Das habe ich nie gesagt! Ich werde es tun! Lasst Dean in Ruhe!"

„Der Bruder will es selbst tun...gibt er nicht seinen Segen?"

„Nein! Lasst Dean in Ruhe, rührt ihn nicht an!" wurde Sam lauter, die Ketten über seinem Kopf klirrten, als er wütend an ihnen zog.

„Ihr lasst meinen Bruder in Ruhe, oder ich schwöre euch..."

„...was schwört der Bruder?" wurde er abermals unterbrochen, ein angestrengtes Schnaufen folgte.

„...ich schwöre euch, ich bringe jeden einzelnen von euch um, bis auf den letzten verdammten Mann" knurrte Sam wütend, die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen. Nur mit Mühe beherrschte er sich, nicht zu laut zu werden und seine Augen huschten unablässig durch das dunkle Nichts vor ihm. _Er soll herkommen. Er soll sich zeigen. _Die Stimme antwortete einige Sekunden nicht. Nach etwas weniger als einer Minute erklang sie wieder, diesmal weniger lang gezogen und atemlos, mehr fester und auch lauter.

„Wird der Bruder das?"

„Ja, das wird er!", knurrte Sam drohend , „und jetzt zeig dich, du glatzköpfiger Mistkerl!" füge er lauter hinzu. Und dann antwortete die Stimme und trotz seiner Wut rutschte Sam das Herz in die Knie, als sie nur wenige Zentimeter neben seinem rechten Ohr erklang.

„Ich bin schon hier, Bruder!" zischte es und der jüngste Winchester zuckte instinktiv vor der unangenehmen Stimme zurück. _Ich bin nicht dein Bruder, _schrie es in seinem Kopf.

„Na endlich!" warf er jedoch spöttisch in die Dunkelheit.

„Wieso, hat mich der Bruder erwartet?"

Sam lachte hohl und bitter auf.

„Ja, der Bruder hat dich erwartet. Der Bruder muss mit dir sprechen."

„Und über was möchte der Bruder sprechen?" kam die Stimme diesmal aus der Dunkelheit vor Sam, nun nicht mehr seltsam schallend und laut, sondern nahezu normal, wenn auch tief und immer noch langsam.

„Darüber, dass der Bruder nicht dein Bruder ist" antwortete Sam drohend.

„Oh." kam es nur und einige Sekunden war es wieder still.

„Warum hast du dann gesagt, dass _du_ es machen wirst, Sam Winchester?" fügte die Stimme, plötzlich schneller und schneidend und nur wenige Zentimeter vor Sams Gesicht, hinzu. Der Angesprochene biss sich auf die Lippe. _Es ist jemand hier. _Er spürte heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. _Natürlich, die Stimme muss ja auch zu jemandem gehören,_rügte er sich, innerlich hohl auflachend.

Sam fuhr es kalt den Rücken hinunter. _Jemand ist hier. Und_ e_r weiß meinen Namen. _Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Jeder hier wusste ihn.

„Ich...werde es auch machen." brachte Sam schließlich hervor, die Stimme heiser aber bestimmt.

„Dann ist Sam Winchester mein Bruder, wenn er es vollbringen wird."

„Ihr rührt Dean nicht an. Verstanden? Ich tue es, aber krümmt ihr ihm auch nur ein Haar, dann..."

„...dann bringt uns der Bruder um, jeden einzelnen von uns, bis auf den letzten Mann." sagte die körperlose Stimme und Sam konnte schwören, ein böses Grinsen in der Tonlage zu hören, die spöttischen Augen die ihn anblitzten und kleine giftige Dolche entsandten.

„Ja. Und das meine ich ernst" drohte der junge Mann.

„So soll es sein, Bruder." schloss die Stimme und im selben Augenblick spürte Sam wie sich die Ketten um seine Hände lösten, und er zeitgleich mit immenser Geschwindigkeit und Stärke auf die Beine gehoben wurde. Stöhnend spürte er seine Arme pochen, seine Schultern brennen und seinen Rücken gegen die plötzliche vertikale Lage protestieren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und rotierte beide Schultern, rieb sich die wundgescheuerten Handgelenke und streckte sich ein wenig. Und gleich darauf fühlte er in seinem Hosenbund nach seiner Waffe. _Natürlich. _Sie war nicht da. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sie war schon seit dem Gepriesenen Raum verschwunden gewesen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Ich will meinen Bruder sehen", befahl er in die Dunkelheit hinein, nicht wissend ob der verhasste Besucher noch im selben Raum verweilte wie er selbst.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Der Blutgebundene eines Bruders darf nicht gesehen werden, wenn er selbst kein Bruder ist."

Sam legte die Stirn in Falten. Er lachte spöttisch auf.

„Was zum...Der Blutgebundene...ihr seid noch verrückter als ich dachte...Dean hatte recht, Menschen sind schlimmer als-" knurrte er, doch ein plötzlicher Schlag von links gegen seine Schläfe ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln und verstummen. Der kurze Schmerz ließ ihn die Augen kurz zusammenpressen, doch er versteifte sich und verfiel sofort in Verteidigungsposition, lauschte schwer atmend in die Dunkelheit.

„Wir sind nicht verrückt. Ich und die Brüder sind nicht verrückt, Sam Winchester. Du kannst dir uns nur nicht erklären." durchbrach die tiefe schleppende Stimme jetzt die Stille. Der Blick des Angesprochenen huschte zum wiederholten Male durch die alles einnehmende Dunkelheit und er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus.

„Bald wirst du verstehen, bald...du hast es selbst gesagt, du wirst es tun." sprach die Stimme weiter, diesmal hörte Sam, dass sie sich ihm näherte. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich abermals, machte sich auf einen Aufprall, Angriff oder Ähnliches gefasst.

„Sam Winchester, als Bruder wirst du den Blutgebundenen nicht mehr brauchen." schloss die Stimme und Sam sank das Herz in die Knie als er einmal mehr den heißen Atem seines Gegenübers auf seinem Gesicht spürte und ihm die Stimme geradewegs ins Gesicht sprach. Gestank aus Wachs, Schweiß und Moder stieg ihm in die Nase und er hielt sekundenlang den Atem an. Er wartete auf mehr, doch die Stimme führte ihren Monolog nicht fort. Der Besitzer der Stimme schien ihn nur anzustarren. Der junge Mann spürte regelrecht die grünen toten Augen auf sich ruhen, das blasse Gesicht zu ihm gewandt, den dünnen Mund höhnisch zu einem weißzähnigen Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich sagte es schon einmal...zeig dich, du glatzköpfiger Bastard- ich will dich sehen, Feigling!" drohte Sam durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ich werde nicht-" wollte er hinzufügen, doch innerhalb einer Sekunde verwandelte sich das verschlingende Schwarz um ihn herum in blendendes, alles erleuchtendes Licht, sodass er sich erschrocken die Hand vor die Augen heben, den Kopf senken und sich schwankend an die Wand hinter ihm lehnen musste.

„Und ich sagte es schon einmal. Ich bin schon hier, Bruder" kam die dumpfe Stimme von Sams linker Seite- der Angesprochene hob hastig den Kopf und ließ die schützende Hand sinken. Blinzelnd starrte Sam in das Gesicht, das er vor bestimmt mehr als gefühlten Stunden gesehen hatte; das befohlen hatte, Sam von seinem Bruder wegzuholen und in diesen Raum zu sperren. Und nichts war ihm in diesem Moment widerwärtiger als dieses jugendliche und doch so alte Gesicht, mit den so beängstigenden grünen, gestorbenen Augen und der totenblassen Haut. Der junge Winchester wäre ihm sofort an die Gurgel gegangen, wenn er sich nicht mit einem Mal so schwach fühlen würde- als würde er jeden Moment in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit sinken. Sein verunstaltetes Gegenüber starrte ihn aus dieses toten Augen an, sein Kopf auf derselben Höhe wie Sams und den Mund wie erwartet zu einer spöttischen Fratze verzogen, was die einstige Schönheit des Gesichtes unweigerlich verunstaltete. Die hässliche Narbe auf dem glattrasierten Schädel tat ihr Übriges. Sam wandt sich innerlich. Sein Kopf fing an zu pochen, ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl hatte ihn erfasst und er grub seine wunden Finger in den Mörtel der steinernen Mauer, der Wand des Verbotenen Raumes, in dem er und sein gehasstes Gegenüber sich befanden.

„_Sam." erklang seine Stimme in der Dunkelheit und er stupste seinen kleinen Bruder mit dem Ellbogen an, zutiefst erleichtert dass dieser tatsächlich wie geschätzt und erhofft direkt neben ihm stand._

„_Ich habe dich gehört, Dean." kam die beinahe gelassene, heisere Antwort seines Bruders._

„_Und? Hast du eine Idee?"_

„_Nicht nur eine Idee. Ich weiß es. Sie nennen ihn, den _Gepriesenen Raum_."_

Dean runzelte die Stirn. _Der Gepriesene Raum. _Etwas machte auf sich aufmerksam, etwas begann sich in den Tiefen von Deans Gedankenwelt zu regen. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte – und wollte. Und in diesem Moment ignorierte er das sonderbare Gefühl und konzentrierte sich darauf, aus seinem offensichtlich ängstlichen Bruder die Umstände ihrer Situation herauszubekommen.

„Ein gepriesener Raum sagst du?" fragte er Sam. Der antwortete schneller als erwartet, die raue Stimme seltsam schneidend und Dean erkannte eine leichte Ungeduld in der Stimme seines Bruders.

„Nein, Dean. Der Gepriesene Raum. Nicht irgendeiner. Der. Gepriesene Raum."

„Der Gepriesene Raum." wiederholte Dean und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kreiste seine rechte Schulter um die unangenehme Anspannung in seinem Rücken zu vertreiben. Die Wolke aus Watte hatte noch nicht vollständig aufgehört, sich um sein Denken zu legen und das nagende Angstgefühl hatte nun wieder eingesetzt, nachdem er für eine kurze Zeit beruhigt gewesen war über Sams Auftauchen. Aber nun musste er feststellen dass Sam...sich seltsam verhielt. _Was hat man mit dir angestellt? _

„Sammy, geht es dir gut?" Der Angesprochene antwortete sofort, diesmal wieder mit einer ruhigen, fast flüsternden Stimme.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Und dir?"

Dean legte den Kopf schief. Es war anstrengend, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, er spürte seine Knie leicht zittern. Er spürte wie ihm Schweißtropfen die Schläfe hinunterrannen. Und er spürte sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen die Brust klopfen, wenn auch lange nicht mehr so schnell wie zuvor. Und er spürte, wie er die Mauer zum Schutz gegen die Schmerzen nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten konnte und er sie nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Und das dumpfe Wattegefühl um seinen Verstand nahm zu. _Es geht mir nicht ganz so gut, Sammy. _

„Ich bin okay." sagte er trotzdem. _Ich bin okay. Ich werde es überleben. _

Einige Sekunden Stille. Dann hörte Dean so etwas wie ein Kichern. _Ist das Sam? _

„Sam, lachst du?" Das Kichern erstarb und es folgte ein Seufzen.

„Ja, Dean, ich habe gelacht" Der ältere Winchester hob den Kopf und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Worüber." fragte er, nicht ganz so amüsiert wie offensichtlich sein kleiner Bruder.

_Was ist an dieser Situation lustig?_

„Du sagst du bist okay."

„Ja. Bin ich. Sam. Was ist daran witzig?"

„Du lügst." kam sofort die offene Antwort und im Gegensatz zur leicht wütenden Stimme folgte abermals ein leises Kichern.

Dean öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob die leicht zitternde Hand und strich sich über die kaltfeuchte Stirn. Als er seine eigene Stimme dann hörte klang sie erschöpft und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten ängstlich. Er könnte sich dafür verfluchen. Halt. _Die Winchesters sind schon reicht._

„Sam. Bitte. Ich werde es überleben. Jetzt komm schon, wir müssen uns hier rausschaffen."

Das Kichern erstarb und wieder folgte ein lautes Aufseufzen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du wirst es überleben. Und wir müssen hier raus." Dean hörte, wie Sam sich neben ihm bewegte. Er hörte, wie sich sein Bruder mit schleifenden Schritten ein wenig von ihm entfernte.

„Sam, wo gehst du hin?"

„Du sagtest doch, wir müssen hier raus." Dean antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sam verhielt sich...anders. Er holte ein wenig Luft und setzte dann einen Fuß vor sich, die Beine bleischwer und die Knie zitternd. Zu seinem Erstaunen knickte er weder ein noch durchfuhr ihn eine Welle von Schmerz. Er spürte den hartweichen Untergrund, der sich sehr ähnlich anfühlte wie das Material auf dem er gelegen war. Blind und ohne jeglichen Sinn wie der Ort an dem er sich befand aussehen mochte tastete er sich vorwärts. Der Boden unter ihm war seltsam hügelig – und gab hin und wieder plötzlich nach. _Moos. Das muss Moos sein. _Und an manchen Stellen knirschte es plötzlich auf und ein fürchterliches Knacken durchbrach die Stille. _Und Holz. Äste. Wir müssen in einem Wald sein. _

„Sam?" sprach Dean nach etwa einer Minute in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Wo bist du, hast du etwas?"

Er vertraute seinem Bruder bedingungslos, und das wusste auch Sam – doch er brauchte trotzdem die Gewissheit, dass sein Bruder noch anwesend war, musste die Stimme hören. Und er hörte sie. Sie klang leicht ungeduldig, ähnlich wie zuvor.

„Ich bin hier, etwa 5 Meter von dir entfernt zu deiner Rechten. Und nein, ich habe noch nichts."

Der ältere Winchester nickte erleichtert und streckte dann wieder seine Hände aus, um sich in der Dunkelheit voran zu bewegen und plötzlich auftauchende Hindernisse erkennen zu können. Dann machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Er drehte sich leicht in die Richtung aus der Sams Stimme gekommen war.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich genau 5 Meter von dir entfernt bin?". Die Antwort kam etwas verspätet.

„Ich hab dich schleichen hören."

„Du hast mich schleichen hören?" fragte Dean ungläubig zurück.

„In der Tat." Dean wollte gerade etwas erwidern und versuchte das seltsame Panikgefühl von Skepsis zu ignorieren, als er mit seinen ausgestreckten Fingern plötzlich an etwas stieß.

„Ich bin an etwas gestoßen."

„Ich habs gehört" war die Antwort. Dean riss die Augen weiter auf und drehte sich in die vermutete Richtung seines Bruders.

„Schau mich nicht so an, ich hab gute Ohren."

„Und eine gute Nachtsicht hab ich auch." fügte er hinzu.

Dean antwortete nicht sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf, biss die Zähne zusammen als seine Brust plötzlich eine heiße Welle von Schmerz freigab und atmete dann langsam mit geschlossenen Augen aus. Seine Finger erkundeten unterdessen das Hindernis vor ihm. _Kalt. Leicht feucht. _Dean verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was da feuchtes vor ihm in der Dunkelheit aufragte. Seine wunden Finger fuhren über das raue, kalte und feuchte Material, fanden kleine vorstehende Huppel, die beim Berühren sofort abbrachen und unter seinen Fingern zerbröselten. _Eine Mauer. Eine klamme Mauer aus Stein, _kam dem jungen Mann in den Sinn.

„Dean, ich bin auch an der Mauer."

Der Angesprochene lächelte. _Natürlich bist du das, Sammy. _Sein Bruder hatte ebenfalls sofort herausgefunden was sie vor sich hatten.

Dean schickte sich an, seitwärts an der offensichtlichen Mauer entlang zu gehen, beide Hände flach vor sich aufgelegt als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam.

„Sam, woher weißt du, dass das hier _Gepriesener Raum _genannt wird? Und warum ist dieser Raum im Wald und hat keinen richtigen Boden?" fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts.

„Ich weiß es eben. Und woher weißt _ du _dass er im Wald ist?"

„Ich weiß es eben" entgegnete Dean. „Komm schon, du kannst das nicht einfach so wissen."

Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe bevor er weiterredete. „Wie lange war ich weg?"

Es kam keine Antwort für einige Sekunden. Und als sie kam, war sie nicht das, was Dean erwartet hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen, Dean." Der Angesprochene biss die Zähne zusammen. _Normalerweise weißt du das, Sammy. _

„Weiß auch nicht, hätte ja sein können. Ich denke, ich hab wohl was verpasst wie es aussieht."

„Scheint so."

Dean sank das Herz in die Knie. _Es stimmt etwas nicht._ Sein aufgewühlter Bauch streikte, wollte ihm sagen dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, sein Herz pochte und schrie ihm entgegen dass das alles nicht richtig war. Und sein Kopf brüllte auf ihn ein, dass er die wattige Wolke vertreiben, sich zusammenreißen und Sam und sich selbst hier rausbringen sollte. Er fuhr sich zum wiederholten Male über die nasse Stirn, atmete zittrig ein und aus – und drehte seinen Kopf wieder von Sam weg.

Er war keine zwei Schritte an der Mauer entlanggegangen, als er plötzlich heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. Seine Haare stellten sich auf, es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter und das Zittern seiner Gliedmaßen verstärkte sich.

„Sam? Hör auf damit."

Der heiße Atem streifte abermals seinen Hals.

„Mit was?" kam die leise Gegenfrage.

„Damit, mir deinen Mundgeruch an den Hinterkopf zu pusten. Du hast mich erschreckt."

Die Antwort kam erst drei Sekunden später.

„Du wirst es überleben."

Deans Magen zog sich zusammen. _Sam. _Er versteifte sich und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann drehte er langsam den Kopf in Richtung seines Bruders. Sofort spürte er dessen Atem direkt auf seinem Gesicht. Und sein Herz rutschte ihm nun endgültig in die Knie, eine kalte Hand legte sich um seine Brust und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. _Das kann nicht sein. _Ein ekelerregender Geruch aus Wachs, Schweiß und Moder schlug ihm entgegen und obwohl er nicht wusste warum, hinterließ allein dieser Gestank eine unerklärliche Angst in ihm. Ertragbar und trotzdem erdrückend. Er schnappte leise nach Luft und versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass er schon zuvor gespürt hatte, als ihm...Sam...den Namen des Ortes genannt hatte an dem sie sich befanden. Dean presste kurz die Augen zusammen, nur um sie dann sofort wieder zu Öffnen und vor sich in die Dunkelheit zu starren, den heißen unangenehmen Atem im Gesicht zu spüren. Sein Flüstern erklang wie ein Ruf durch die tiefe Stille der schwarzen Dunkelheit, als er das Wort Gottes aussprach.

„Christo."

Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Mit einem Mal war die unheimliche Schwärze um ihn herum in ergreifendes helles Licht getaucht, er kniff keuchend die Augen zusammen. Das Licht durchbrach seine Augenlider, das Brennen seiner Augäpfel erreicht die Innenseite seines Hinterkopfs. Er schlug die Hände vor die Augen und spürte seine Knie nachgeben, spürte sich anschließend mit der Stirn an der Mauer entlang zu Boden gleiten. Und gleichzeitig hörte er eine tiefe und kratzige Stimme durch die jetzige Helligkeit hallen, das 'r' seltsam gerollt und jede Faser seines Körpers erfassend, wenn auch nicht laut – aber Dean hörte sie in seinem Kopf...

„Christo? Was glaubst du wer wir sind, Blutsgebundener?... Höre, Dean Winchester, dein Bruder hat entschieden und wird es tun. Er wird es tun und einer von uns werden."

Dean keuchte auf, versuchte die Hände von den Augen zu nehmen und sich in Richtung der Stimme zu drehen, doch das Licht war zu hell und stach ihm in die Augen wie mehrere Dolche in einen Leib. Es war ihm schwer zu atmen, seine Brust fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt, seine Kehle brannte und sein Kopf dröhnte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und vergrub nun den Kopf unter seinen Armen, die Stirn berührte nun das erleuchtete Material unter ihm und seine Hände trafen sich an seinem Hinterkopf. Schwer atmend lauschte er auf das blecherne Rauschen das nun auf die Stimme folgte, tausend Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf und er wusste, dass er nahe daran war zusammenzubrechen, die Fähigkeit, klar zu werden und nachzudenken, gleich zu verlieren. Gerade als er merkte wie sein Kopf zu einer letzten Schmerzattacke ansetzte und sein Herz einen erneuten Sprung machte, riss er die Augen auf – und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte er das Material unter seinem Körper, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schmeckte er Galle seine Speiseröhre hochsteigen – und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hörte er die spöttische Lache der tiefen Stimme durch das Licht schweben, ein höhnendes „Christo, sagt der Blutsgebundene" flog über ihn hinweg und er spürte sich seines Körpers entzogen, sah sich selbst zur Seite kippen und bewusstlos werden. Kein Schmerz. Kein dumpfes Pochen. Nur Schock und das schwitzige Gefühl der eindämmenden düsteren Wolke um sein Denken hatten ihn der Kontrolle über seinen Körper beraubt.

**A/N:** DANKE, Ann Morgan!


End file.
